If We Can
by Xandranda
Summary: Three girls show middle earth what they have shown people their whole lives.... Anything is possible when it comes from the heart.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, heres a new one, I do hope you like it. I wrote this while having writers block over "Gift from the River" which you will be happy to know has a new chapter arriving in the next day or so, possibly this afternoon if I get it long enough. Anyway, diclaimer, wish I did but I don't own a sausage. I hope you like this one, I'm gonna try something tricky with this one so let me know in future.  
  
Oh, before I go, I have redone some of the chapters in "Gift from the River", the last one had a big change so I suggest you read it again if you haven't, thanks, sorry!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Xandrandra xx  
  
^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^  
  
If We Can  
  
'Okay girls, lets, go!' she turned the key and they engine screamed in protest, 'or not.'  
  
'Okay, who's up for calling the AA?'  
  
'I love the amount of faith you two have in me,' said the driver to the other two females, 'come on baby, start baby, let's go.... YES!' she punched the air as the van started,  
  
Moving into gear the trio set off again along the road, the three agreed that the scenery was beautiful, very tranquil one had said, although the tranquillity didn't last for very long as heavy grey clouds began to swarm overhead and slowly blot out the sun and clear sky.  
  
'Ooh, rain!' said the girl in the passenger seat, playing with her dark hair,  
  
'I really should worry about you, but I know you're beyond that.'  
  
'Ha. Ha.' She answered blandly, 'was that thunder?'  
  
'Hello Einstein,'  
  
'Kat asked if we should pull over.' She answered after a few seconds,  
  
'Only if it gets too bad, anyway, I'd prefer to be off the road or in a clearing someplace, not many places to pull over on this road at the mo.'  
  
'Pull over when you can then...'  
  
'Brilliant!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Dead end! There's been a mud slide up ahead so they've closed the road, hello reverse.' She said dryly,  
  
Thunder boomed and lightening flashed over head as the three continued backwards along the road, the driver suddenly pressed her foot to the floor on the brakes causing the girls to jerk forward and the van to skid slightly, turning them to face a narrow dirt road leading into a large field and then into some trees,  
  
'Kat says that this could be a good place to stop until this clears up,' said the girl in the passenger seat,  
  
'Yeah, why not, we're blocked in anyways!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Mud slide behind us, I only just saw it in the mirror, we'd either get stuck or slide everywhere, not fun either way. So. Field it is. Lucky we ended up facing this way, I hadn't seen it, I would have gone straight past it...'  
  
The van trundled up the muddy road and stopped just short of the trees, allowing a little shelter but without endangering themselves if one should be hit. The two in the front seats climbed over the back and sat near the third that was asleep among the large cases and backpacks. Unearthing a small portable fridge from a mound of back packs the driver pulled out two cans, opened them, handing one to the dark haired girl while taking a sip of her own,  
  
'On the bright side, at least we have the necessities off life.' She sighed sitting down in a small space against one wall,  
  
'But we have no toilet.'  
  
'Go pee in a bush, no one will be out in this weather,'  
  
'Didn't say I needed to go...'  
  
'Anyway, by the sounds and looks of things, we're going to here a while so, wake me up when it stops.' The driver put her can on one of the cases, pulled a blanket out of one of the backpacks and closed her eyes.  
  
^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, she could see bright sunlight beaming through the windshield, and carefully stretching she moved each of her limbs to get the blood flowing again. Standing she opened the back doors to let some air in and stepped out into the sunlight to find her two friends petting a rather large black horse.  
  
'Hey, what's going on? Where did it come from?'  
  
'We think it's his,' said the dark haired girl pointing to the grass,  
  
Looking to the other girl who pointed to the other side of the horse where a man of about 30 was lying by a small fire, covered in one of their own blankets,  
  
'Who is he?'  
  
'We don't know, he was unconscious when I tripped over him and the horse was there too, by the river, we brought them both back here, well, the horse just kind of followed.'  
  
'Why didn't you wake me up?'  
  
'You where out of it, completely. Kat knew what to do anyway, nasty gash on his shoulder she said, we've just got to wait till he wakes up!' she grinned,  
  
'Thanks, I needed a decent kip. Let's have a look at this guy then,'  
  
She walked over to the man and knelt down by him, and studied his face before looking at the wound that was near his shoulder. He had shoulder long black hair and a beard and she could see a handsome man underneath all the dirt and blood,  
  
'Kat?' she called, 'can you come here a moment,' the quiet girl in question arrived and knelt opposite her, 'was there id or a wallet or anything? Personal items with names or something?' the girl shook her head, but pointed to nearer the fire where a sword lay, 'hn, that's different... he's waking up... take her back to the van and keep her out of the way, don't was her to freak this guy out,' she asked nodding to the girl by the horse,  
  
Kat left and led the dark haired girl back to the van where they got inside and closed the doors behind them, looking down to the man she watched as his eyes began to flicker and his hands began to move,  
  
'Hey, can you hear me? Focus on my voice... we found you by a river, your horse his here too, if he is your horse, and your sword too... focus on my voice.'  
  
His eyes opened and focused on her face, she was younger than he, not a child but of an age to be married, her skin was pale and her hair was a dirty blonde, plaited back behind her head, her bright green eyes where looking at him with slight concern. She sat back onto her knees as he sat up, inspecting the dressing on his shoulder,  
  
'Thank you.' He said,  
  
'My friends found you and brought you here and fixed you up. Can I ask, why you where in a river with a cut arm, a horse and a sword. Doesn't sound like the best idea in the world?'  
  
'We where attacked by wargs and I was thrown over the cliff, I must have been carried by the current, and I don't know how my horse found me...'  
  
'Wargs? What are they?'  
  
At this question, he notice of her clothing, or lack of it, she wore a pair of trousers that pooled around her lower legs, they where a dark blue and of a strange material, they sat low on her hips and had a loose belt around her. Her top was red and tight fitting and showed her stomach and was cut low on her chest exposing a large amount of cleavage, it was held up with two straps over her shoulders although two other straps could be seen disappearing under the top, the material too was one of which he didn't know, on her feet where a strange shoe with laces, they where blue and grey with a strange sole.  
  
'Are you alright?' she waved a hand in front of his face,  
  
He looked at the three rings on her thumb, index and middle fingers, they where each different but of the same silver colour, he continued to look her up and down in puzzlement.  
  
'Hey, babe? Are you alright? Do you feel okay?' she put the back of her hand to his forehead and then to her own, 'you aren't hot, you don't look like you have hypothermia, babe? Mister? Answer me.' She tapped him on the cheek,  
  
'I am sorry, your clothing is strange to me and I am unsure of from where you hail.'  
  
'Um, you don't have to be posh around me...'  
  
'But it is only proper to...'  
  
'Okay, don't be posh around me, I don't like it, I'm a traveller, but originally from England...'  
  
'I have not heard of this place. What part of middle earth is it in? The far south perhaps.'  
  
'Middle earth? Did you hit your head?'  
  
'I do not think so... why do you ask?'  
  
'Middle earth doesn't exist. It's only in books.'  
  
'Well, you are in middle earth, Rohan to be exact, I, we where on our way to minas tirith when we where attacked.'  
  
'Okay. Which way is it?'  
  
'In the west, if you follow the river you cannot be far wrong, although a more direct route is needed for me.'  
  
'Right, because of the ten thousand orcs and Urak hay marching towards it.'  
  
'Ten thousand!' he gasped,  
  
'Um, I have an idea, me and my friends haven't visited this minas tirith before so, why don't we accompany you there?' she said carefully,  
  
'It wouldn't be safe...'  
  
'Let's put his way again. I and my two friends are following you to minas tirith. Either way, you'd better move fast.'  
  
'Do you have horses?'  
  
'No. but we have.... A, machine which will take us there, when we have time I'll explain it to you. But I'll go get my friends ready, I'm sure you want some time... with... your horse.' She said haltingly before getting up and moving towards the trees.  
  
^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^  
  
Well, let me know what you think and if I should change anyone or anything, as I like twists, one will turn up that I don't think many have tried before, as I said at the top, it will be a challenge. Would anyone like POV's or keep it in this style and let me know if you want me to put a profile of each girl in the next chapter. Well, read and review because I love them, flames too strangely enough, anyway, thanks  
  
Xandrandra xx 


	2. chapter 2

And next chapter and I still don't own a sausage. My English breakfast will never be complete!!!!! Shut up. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, I'm trying to get the chapters out faster but college is now doing a production of Dracula in which I'm doing lighting, sound, set, special effects, make up, hair and costumes so lots of work, will try my best though. Anyway, here we go, and I have noticed one thing about the last chapter, which I think everyone will kill me for,  
  
I CALLED HELMS DEEP, MINAS TIRITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SORRY!!  
  
And also, my twist is appearing in this chapter, well, one of them, there is technically four in this one, two of which I think might be tricky, let me know if you guess them though, tell me if you like, hate or aren't impressed. Thanks!!  
  
Enjoy  
  
Xandrandra xx  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She climbed back into the driver's seat and looked behind her to where her two friends sat,  
  
'Well, he defiantly believes that he's Aragorn and that this is middle earth, and that he's on his way to helms deep.'  
  
'We could have told you that,'  
  
'We're going with him,' she finished, ignoring the interruption,  
  
There was silence for a moment, just a clicking sound,  
  
'Kat has a good point, what if it is real?'  
  
'Then we're in deep shit.' She laughed, 'if it's real then we have nothing to worry about, we know what's going to happen.'  
  
'Oh, right, so, when do we leave?'  
  
'Now,'  
  
She turned the key which she had left in the ignition and the engine screamed to life, slowly turning around rolling up to the man who was tending his horse, he turned round at the sound and drew his sword, she lent over the passenger seat and rolled down the window,  
  
'Hey, I'm me, this is the machine I told you about, don't worry, it wont hurt you, it's the fastest way for us to get about, okay?'  
  
'Yes milady, follow me,'  
  
'We'll try, just don't freak out at the noise this thing makes,' she rolled the window back up and sat upright,  
  
'He doesn't sound too upset,'  
  
'I think he's still in shock, if we went by the films, he only got that injury this morning so I'm not surprised, but I have a feeling we'll have a bit more reaction from anyone else we meet,' then she added as an after thought, 'if this is all real,'  
  
The van picked up speed as the horse and it's rider pulled away from them, the equipment in the back clanked and banged as she drove over bumps and rocks, the two in the back sitting down after securing the larger items. She tried to avoid as many rocks as she could but the terrain was uneven to say the least and she prayed that their suspension was a good as it was supposed to be. They drove for over an hour, pitching forward slightly when they came to a sudden halt, the two looked over the seat to see the horse and rider looking out over a hill, then wheel round and rise off at a very fast pace, the van screaming as she pushed it into gear and drove after him, it cried out at every gear change,  
  
'Take it easy girl, Kat and I are going to end up scrambled if you're not careful!'  
  
'Think of the film, he sees and army and runs off, I think he just saw it,'  
  
'Did you?'  
  
'No, but I wasn't going to wait around just in case,'  
  
'Point taken, just don't kill us,'  
  
'There's a reason I have so many different, licenses.... Shit!'  
  
'We're gonna die!!'  
  
'Kat, look at this.' Her voice shaky,  
  
A long whistle followed as the girl looked over the seat and to the large fortress built into the cliff walls,  
  
'Tolkin and Jackson are geniuses, they got it spot on!'  
  
'He wasn't bull-shitting us then?'  
  
'Defiantly not. Shit.'  
  
'Here's a really off question,' the dark haired girl said as they slowed and approached a larger side gate they had been guided to, 'where the hell do we park?'  
  
'my god this is depressing,'  
  
'and that's only from hearing things, I'm feeling depressed just watching.'  
  
The three had been quickly ushered to where the women and children were and locked in with the sobs and screams. Claiming an alcove with a large box in the three sat with a few of their easier to carry items, the dark haired girl leaning against the wall, Kat sitting on the floor in front with their things and she herself sat with her legs over the sides. Looking around she could see that all in the cave excluding them would be affected by this battle and the deaths that would follow,  
  
'you know, I kinda expected to meet Legolas and Gimli, possibly the king considering the difference in dress and our van, speaking of which, will our stuff be okay out there?'  
  
'The Urak Hai will be too busy killing to worry about a strange machine.' She answered in low voice, leaning back slightly to address the dark haired girl,  
  
A steady booming beat echoed through the cave, the dark haired girl covered her ears as did many of the young children, a few began to cry,  
  
'pray for good and pray for love, Pray for peace and pray it's enough,' she sang softly, 'do you remember that song? I used to love it, more techno than anything wasn't it,'  
  
'I liked it too, pray for salvation, pray that we're right, pray one day we'll open our eyes,'  
  
"pray for them and pray for us," they finished together,  
  
'kinda fitting isn't it, it's what all these lot are doing, praying...'  
  
'you've got pretty voices, are you elves too?' a small girl of about 4 had walked up in front of them,  
  
'elves? No, we're not elves, we..... we, we sing for people,'  
  
'why?'  
  
'why? Um, we like to, we are happy when we're singing and making music,'  
  
'you make music too? How?'  
  
'Kat, pass me Guitar up, no, actually, never mind,'  
  
she jumped down off the crate and Kat climbed up to take her place, she opened one of the cases and took out a slightly scratched guitar whose strings where dirty with use, sat on the floor with it on her knee  
  
'what's that? The girl asked, sitting down in front of her, two other girls and a boy joining her,  
  
'this, is called a guitar, it makes music, like a violin or a cello, listen,' she strummed the strings letting the notes she pressed ring out,  
  
The children giggled and one clapped her hands together, adults, hearing the sound looked over and other children in the area moved closer to listen,  
  
'can you play the song you where singing before? I liked that one,'  
  
'no, I can't, but I can sing that song for you than sing a different one after, would you like my friend to sing as well?'  
  
'make both of them sing!' one of the boys called out,  
  
'only one of them sings, you see the one with dark hair? She'll sing with me, okay, do you remember how it starts?'  
  
'yep, just join in on the chorus, you do the lower notes,'  
  
"what miracle is life, the fields are high and the fruit is ripe,  
  
So hold out your hands, yeah, hold out your hands,  
  
And you're the same as me, you breath the air I breath,  
  
But we don't understand, yeah, we don't understand,"  
  
Kat drummed her hands lightly on her thighs and the children smiled and two got up and began to do a strange dance, like some type of jig, she joined in,  
  
"and if you don't ask questions, you won't know why,  
  
So say a pray for the lives while there's still time!  
  
Pray for good and pray for love,  
  
Pray for peace and pray it's enough,  
  
Pray for salvation, pray that we're right,  
  
Pray one day we'll open our eyes,"  
  
Adults too where now listening, smiles on many of the younger children's faces, the ones that weren't old enough to understand what was happening above them, some of the adult too seemed happier, possibly only if seeing their children's minds far from their fears,  
  
"Pray for them and pray for us,  
  
Pray one day we can live as one,  
  
Pray for the children whose time is to come,  
  
And pray they forgive us for the stupid things we've done,  
  
She then took over the chorus while her friend added in a slight harmony, she smiled watching the people watching her,  
  
"We all see the same sun  
  
each day a golden praise is sung  
  
to the wonder of man  
  
yeah to the wonder of man  
  
and when we look why can't we see  
  
all the riches that are free  
  
oh we don't understand  
  
yeah we don't understand"  
  
their two voices joined as one in a loud crescendo where a few of the children joined in with they little they remembered,  
  
"and if you don't ask questions, you wont know why,  
  
So say a pray for the lives while there's still time!  
  
Pray for good and pray for love,  
  
Pray for peace and pray it's enough,  
  
Pray for salvation , pray that we're right,  
  
Pray one day we'll open our eyes,  
  
pray for them and pray for us,  
  
Pray one day we can live as one,  
  
Pray for the children whose time is to come,  
  
And pray they forgive us for the stupid things we've done  
  
Pray for good and pray for love,  
  
Pray for peace and pray it's enough,  
  
Pray for salvation , pray that we're right,  
  
Pray one day we'll open our eyes,  
  
pray for them and pray for us,  
  
Pray one day we can live as one,  
  
Pray for the children whose time is to come,  
  
And pray they forgive us for the stupid things we've done!"  
  
She was slightly surprise when they got a round of applause,  
  
'can you sing more for us?'  
  
'yeah, sure, we don't mind, it makes us happy when we sing,' she was interrupted by her dark haired friend,  
  
she laughed at the children and the parents who once again settled down to listen to the two.  
  
before you say it, yes this will be a song fic, but there will be a reason, probably not a song in every chapter and only those two will sing, that's one twist, anyone get the others yet? They will turn up in the next chapter, never fear, but for now....  
  
Review! Thanks,  
  
Xandrandra xx 


End file.
